


Steven Universe: Pearl and Amy Swap

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: Steven has a crazy life but the crystal gems make it worth while.He gets a little extra help from the fun loving sister figure, Pearl and guidance from his stern but loving grape mom Amethyst.An au where Amethyst and Pearl switch character roles.





	Steven Universe: Pearl and Amy Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-mature story. I'm a little shocked. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll update next. But let me know in reviews what you think and I'll keep making them.

Author's note: The following story is the result of a brainstorm between me and a friend.   
I think it's the first purely innocent sweet story I've written since first grade.   
The premise is that Amethyst and Pearl switch, with Amethyst playing the stern parental role.   
While Pearl plays the fun loving sister figure.   
This is my attempt to make it work. 

* * *

 

 

 

Steven Universe, young and chubby shifted in his bed as the dawn broke. But it was the sound of singing that woke him, got him to brush the sleep from his eyes and really get up and be ready to tackle the world. 

The source of the singing was the thin, bird like women with the Pearl on her head. She sang in no particular language. It was just noise, passionate but still wild and free noise. It was joyful, triumphant. Something that had the effect of a good, strong cup of tea. 

Steven smiled and sat up in his bed. "Pearl, what's for breakfast?" 

Pearl's singing stopped as she addressed the small, chubby boy. "Oh there isn't any breakfast." 

Suddenly the morning was looking a lot worse, "Pearl! I'm a growing boy! Can I get some toast and jam?" 

Pearl whined and balled her delicate hands, "Steven, you know how I hate cooking. Can't you wait until Garnet gets back next week?

"Steven!" shouted another voice, approaching the two was a short, squat figure with long hair and some kind of military uniform. 

"Amethyst!" Steven shouted as he hugged, the short, chubby figure as she marched to the bed. "Oh!" he remembered his manners. He stood up and gave Amethyst a firm salute. 

"I'll let that one go, Steven," amethyst laughed, "But only because today I'm teaching you how to make breakfast!" 

"Yay!" Steven shouted. "Self sufficency!" 

"And you too, Pearl." 

This made Pearl squawk, "No way! I hate cooking!" 

Amethyst put her hands on her wide hips, "Well you need to cook if we're not here. I'll not have Steven eating nothing but cookie cats all day." 

"What's wrong with them?" Pearl demanded, "They're sweet and . . . they're cookie! It's gotta be good for Steven!"

Sadly breakfast had to wait when a giant centipede thing came smashing through the wall, spewing acid everywhere. 

"Oh Jiminy!" Steven cried out as the snapping centipeedle started vomiting acid all over the floor and began chewing on the bed frame. 

"Hi-ya!" Pearl cried out as she pulled a spear from her gem and impaled the ugly bug monster. "Taste that in the name of the moon and the power of love!" 

There was no time to celebrate as five more went flying through the wall. Lucky Amethyst was there to pull their bacon out of the fire. Drawing her whip, she snapped Pearl and Steven to safety as multiple acid streams came at them. 

Dropping them, Amethyst went on the offensive, using her whip precisely; taking crowd control without scratching a single surface. "Focus, Pearl! Life isn't like your Japanime!" 

"It's anime!" Pearl shouted, "And you're not my mother!" 

"And you're not my mother!" Steven shouted at Pearl, "Actually I'm sorry, that's mean." 

As Garnet came flying through the front door, leaving a Garnet shaped hole in the wood.

Garnet was stopped by the fridge, which burst into a thousand pieces. The leader of the Crystal Gems stood up and dusted herself off. "Crystal Gems, I'm getting my face wrecked by that. Please lend a hand." 

On cue, A giant centipeedle mother tore the roof off the house and roared at everyone inside. 

Pearl's jaw dropped. "Oh Schnikes!" 

"Run!" Shouted Amethyst as the Centipeedle fired acid at them. 

Amethyst grabbed Steven, spinning her whip like a helicopter and taking flight. Pearl's arms glowed and turned into actual wings. Garnet grabbed onto her feet as they lifted into the air. 

The Centipeedle snapped at Garnet and Pearl, just as Amethyst and Steven landed on its back. 

Steven screamed with terror as he landed on top of the centipeedle mother. The boy clung onto the large scales, his hands shaking. Amethyst however ran across the creature's back like an acrobat. 

At that moment, Steven wanted nothing more than to follow Amethyst's example, but he was just too scared. 

The purple gem started flogging the Centipeedle with her whip, lashing its hide but not destroying it permanently. 

The beast shook as Garnet and Pearl dive bombed towards the main gem of the creature, only for its tail to whip around and smack them to the ground. 

Steven gasped as the Centipeedle opened its mouth to attack the prone Garnet and Pearl. 

"No!" Steven cried out, as he ran across the creature's back. He felt a glow from his tummy and a sense of superhuman power; just like sailor moon.

From out of Steven's belly button gem came a shield. A beautiful, transparent shield decorated with Roses and thorns. 

In that moment, Steven felt like Wonder Woman. He felt like a true protector. Powerful, graceful and filled with beauty. 

"In the name of the moon!" he shouted in homage to his favorite anime series after Lonely Samurai. He jumped high over the centipeedle, higher than any human ever had or biologically could. 

Time itself seemed to freeze as if Steven's own willpower was holding it in place. With a look of righteous focus and precision, he tossed his shield at the base of the centipeedle's neck. 

POOF! 

Just like that, in the snap of a finger. It was gone. 

And so was Steven's power. Gravity took him and he yelped as he fell, landing on top of what used to be the dining room table. 

"Oh Steven!" Pearl gushed, "You were amazing! "

"I need a kiss and a band aid," Steven sobbed, pointing to his bruised shins.

"Don't look so glum, soldier," came Amethyst's brisk tone. "you did well, above and beyond what we'd expected or what Garnet's future vision predicted." 

"Guilty as charged, i'm not perfect," Garnet shrugged as she poured herself a cup of coffee from a coffee maker that somehow managed to escape annihilation. 

"And more than that, we're going to The Waffle Hut to celebrate," the purple gem beamed. 

"Oh yeah!" Steven yelled with glee, forgetting his childish boo-boos. "Together breakfast!" 

"You got it, STeven," Amethyst smiled, "And you're eating too, Pearl. It's time you got over your childish aversion to food." 

Pearl stomped her foot like an angry teenager, "No way! I like Pie! I don't want to eat it! I like tea! I don't want to drink it!" 

"you'll drink and eat and then you'll tell me for sure if you don't like it," Amethyst crossed her arms, "I won't tolerate closed minds in the Crystal Gems.”

Steven turned to Garnet. 

the tall gem finished her coffee and gave him a solemn look. "Steven, you know what to do." 

He nodded. 

"Group hug!" he shouted as he forced Pearl and Amethyst into a crushing Steven-Hug. 


End file.
